Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements.
One of the important drivers for increased performance in semiconductor devices is the higher levels of integration of circuits. This is accomplished by miniaturizing or shrinking device sizes on a given chip. Tolerance plays an important role in being able to shrink the dimensions of a chip.
However, although existing manufacturing processes for forming semiconductor devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, as device scaling-down continues, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.